


The first page in their history

by Lostboy_Laurens



Series: Bleeding Hearts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hamilton is mentioned, M/M, canon character death (ish), not actually here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostboy_Laurens/pseuds/Lostboy_Laurens
Summary: John Laurens was ready and willing to accept deaththis is a second draft, and my first posted fic. I hope to continue the universe (it’ll be Lams centric)
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Bleeding Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827046
Kudos: 4





	The first page in their history

John stared up at the sky as his body grew colder, blood leaking onto the grass and staining it red. He launched himself into a fight he knew he would lose, and yet. He’s almost scared to die. At the very least he’ll have peace, his wife and child would have money. And he’d never be forced to return home.

Its quiet out on the field, he knew his corpse would be raided later. But this gave him time to think- time to regret. He regrets leaving his wife. He regrets having never met his daughter. Oh he regrets having not waited for Hamilton’s ceaseless letters. the man really does write like he’s running out of time. But none of that matters now. He would die. even if a doctor were to find his body, he’d be too far gone by now. infection- blood loss- whatever the reason. He finally closes his eyes, muttering “raise a glass to freedom” under his breath. He could be at peace now...

There was talking. muffled, familiar voices though. Someone opened one of his eyes- Hercules. Hercules was there with him. Why would he be there? Surely he was seeing things. is this what death was? God had a twisted sense of humor. he knew he’d be going to hell anyways. why’d it have to be rubbed in like this.

Hercules said something, snapping by John’s ears and in front of his eyes, checking for any sort of response before shrugging to his company. His eyes were allowed to go shut again, and the world seemed to shut down with it.

John laid on something. It was soft, plush... too nice to be Hell, to real to be Heaven. And his body- christ his body burned. His stomach in tight knots like he needed to vomit while there was nothing there to vomit up. He tries to get up and to a bathroom in time but he hurls up on the floor instead. It- it was red. that couldn’t be right. how could he even be in pain anyways. an alarmed chirp sounded from his throat, a reaction he had no control over.

A large man came through the bedroom door, relaxing at seeing John. “You look rough buddy.” his voice was soft, quiet. and thank god, because if Hercules spoke half as loud as he usually would John’s eardrums might have busted. Hercules continues. “I know this is all very confusing, but you just need to stay calm for me right now. Alright?” 

John gave a numb nod in response, too confused- no. dumbfounded to respond.

Hercules walks to John’s side, lifting him from the bed. “Your body is adjusting still, I’m surprised you woke this early into the process. But everything is going to be really sensitive for a while until its all ready to go.”

John’s throat makes the chirping sound again, Herc making one in response. “I know bud. Its confusing. Just relax. Your throat will be too sore for talking, so just chirp like that whenever you need me or Laf alright?” John consciously makes the chirp this time, Herc grinning. “You’ll get used to it.”

John was placed on a chair, Herc unbuttoning the man’s shirt to show freckled skin covered in bandages. There was no blood on them, more like the wrap was for show. Probably to hide something. John tries to use his voice, it sounding rusty- disjointed “Wh-... What h appened?”

Hercules busies himself pulling new clothes out for John to wear. “Well legally? You died on the battle field. In reality- yes. you died. but I managed to bite you in time. You’re slowly going through the process to become one of us.”

John stares at his hands, the information processing at a snails pace. “Alexander?”

Hercules looks over with a soft smile, holding up a too big nobles coat from France. “He’s alive. His wife gave birth... he... the last message he wrote. It wasn’t even a paragraph long. He wrote of his loss of you.” he pulls a new shirt on the man, checking it would match the coat before fetching the proper vest.

John tears up, emotions on as much of a swing as his senses were. “H-He thinks I’m dead? I’ll never get to see him again.”

Hercules shakes his head “You’ll see him. he’ll never REALLY see you. or he’ll catch glimpses, try and pass it off as someone else to his own brain. it happened to Laf when he was turned, the same happened to me. it’s hard.” Hercules was doing his best to explain while John struggles into the too-tight pants that he’d been handed over. “Laf is actually waiting for you- he’s eager to see you again.”

John bounced, managing to get the pants on. “g-great...” he looks at Hercules, raising an eye at his outfit.

Hercules merely laughs aloud. “you look beautiful buddy. and if you ever WANT to meet Hamilton again, you can always just become a lady. anyways. are you done getting dressed?”

John fumbles to slide his shoes on, hopping behind the man “alright- alright I’m good. I’m good now... Lets go.”

Hercules pushes the door open, leading John down the halls to a study, inside sat the frenchman. the nest leader.

Lafayette spares a quick glance “mes amours- if you’d please.” he motions at the chairs. offering a seat. Herc shakes his head, saying “I’d prefer to just stand” while John sat instantly, a weird feeling in his head telling him to impress Lafayette now. he had that need before- but it was a whole other reason. now it was to worship, before it was just a need.

Lafayette sets his quill aside. “Now, Dear Laurens. I see you already understand your new conditions. if anyone is to enter, you are a visiting member from France. unusual, but will pass better than a trio of dead people.”

John nods along dumbly, not taking the information in much, just knowing he had to hear these words. anything Lafayette did- he had to obey and follow- until Lafayette laughs at his instincts “Laurens, there is no need for such things. you will learn to control them later on. urges like those. there is only one urge we cannot get past.”

thats when John learns of the basement. thats when John gets his first drops of blood. thats when John realizes what a mess he’s truly in. He’s died and is now stuck in between heaven and hell, feeding on the human soul to continue his own damned one. and- he feels no remorse for it. this was how to survive now. and it would be for the next some 200 years, spent between France and America. John never kept a permanent home, Lafayette and Hercules settled in Paris while John hops around the United States, having spent time in all if them, testing jobs, losing sense of time. and his favorite. hiding from the Vampire Hunters. Hunters like the Washington Guild.


End file.
